tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Comical
Backstory: Comical was originally just an imaginary friend of a young boy named Scott Green who grew up. Scott Green still remembered Comical, even when he’s much much older. On “The Magical Day”, Scott Green was hit with a blast straight to his brain. It brought Comical to life, but killed Scott in the process. Comical thought that he would disappear soon after, but instead he was kept alive. He later figured out through a small child’s laughter at one of his jokes, that he was the embodiment of comedy. Using his powers, he became a fighter of truth, justice, and comedy. Personality: Big joker, always joking around, knows when to disfuse the tension with a good joke, knows when its time to get “serious” though. Fun Facts: #He is the one who created the Ridiculous Posse, bringing in the most ridiculous powers to make the villains not know what to expect #His villain counterpart is Scott Green’s nightmare come to life instead, who feeds off fear to keep alive. Still looks like a clown but much more terrifying. He goes by the name Dread #Comical does know that he’s in a TV show, but he doesn’t break the forth wall as much as someone like Deadpool. He finds it ridiculous and hates having to explain who he’s talking to #Children laughs are much more powerful than adult laughs #Many wonder why he doesn’t have a sidekick, he knows that it takes a lot of mental strength for his abilities, and could make someone go insane if they weren’t imaginary. Powers: *Fun Lord: Comical is a lord of fun, meaning that he gets all his powers from comedy and what is considered to be funny. The powers include: **Laughter Empowerment: Comical gets stronger from the laughter of others, the more one laughs, the stronger he is. **4th wall awareness: Comical is aware that he's in a TV show, yet he only talks to the camera when it's absolutely necessary. **Cartoon Physics: Because he's a figment of imagination, he is able to do most physic defying things similar to a cartoon character. He often doesn't use them though as they take too much energy out, and rather uses his weapons. Some abilities include injury immunity, teleportation though doors, and accelerated metabolism **Superhuman Strength: By transforming himself to look more muscular, he can gain super strength **Superhuman Speed: Comical can run at fast speeds **Superhuman Durability: Bullets shoot off him like rubber **Pocket Dimension: Comical has a pocket that carries most of the equipment he needs. Abilities: *Knowledge of Children: Comical knows what makes children laugh, by being in the mind of a child, and from his observations as a clown and hero. He understands that some children are afraid, and can change into a different form to prevent their fear from happening. *Pesonal Weapon Proficency: With his "creations" of all his weapons, only he knows how to use them. *Crazy Mind: By being both a child's imagination, and his own mind, he is immune to mind control and can actually cause harm to someone who looks inside his mind. An example of this is when Brainwave attempted to read Comical's mind, and almost fried his brain. Equipment: *Giant Blast Air Horn: With a squeeze, the air horn can release a giant shockwave blast of sound. *Giant Magnifying Glass: The giant magnifying glass can see to microscopic levels if needed. *Exploding Capsules: Comical carries around small capsules that he uses in case of a quick needed explosion. *Throwing Cards: Comical carries around a whole deck of throwing cards that he uses for far away enemies *Juggling Clubs: For close combat, Comical uses two juggling clubs like batons or small staffs *Itching powder smoke bombs: For an quick escape, or to distract his enemies, Comical carries smoke bombs infused with itching powder. He is immune to it's effects. *Whoopee Cushion: Comical uses a whoopee cushion as a blowback against enemies, or as an balloon getaway. *Snakes in Can: Comical uses the snakes in a can to tie up his enemies or for assistance. The snakes are sentient and Comical can command them to attack someone. *Chinese Finger Trap: Comical uses them to handcuff his enemies. They can only be released with a special key that he carries. *Silly Putty: Comical uses silly putty for multiple reasons, wether as a way to tie up his villains, to stick against walls, or to sculpt a figure of himself to distract *Clown Nose: The clown nose on Comical's face is used to hold a mini remote control that he uses to control the chittering teeth he has in his mouth *Chittering Teeth: Comical has chittering teeth that he can control with his clown nose that he uses as a way to assist him in getting out of sticky situations, such as retrieving keys for a jail cell, or cutting ropes. *Googly Eyes: Comical carries a packet of googly eyes that he uses for as small cameras. *Spring Boots: Comical's boots have springs in the soles that he can use to jump long distances *Flower grappling hook: Comical's flower on his chest can be used as a grappling hook *Banana Peels: Comical has a set of banana peels for quick getaway *Pies: Comical carries pies that can be used for a hit to an enemies face, or a quick snack *Clown Car: Comical has a car that he uses for transportation, the car is small on the outside but the size of limo on the inside. *Rubber Duck Boat: Comical has a rubber duck boat for water transportation *Chicken Plane: Comical has a chicken plane that he uses for flight transportation Weaknesses: *Need for Laughter: Comical needs laughter for him to have his powers and to exist, without an hour of laughter, he begins to disappear from reality entirely. He is able to be brought back by a roar of laughter.